My best friend's blue eyes
by JokeDeBoelpaep
Summary: Isaac has always been my best friend, but recently I started to have some feelings for him. One day he was at my house when everything came to light. Isaac had some interesting things to say himself...


**Character:**

Name: Olivia Rosewood

Height: 5,4 feet

Hair color: blond

Eyes: Brown

Age: 17 years old

Chapter 1:

**Olivia's POV:**

Oh god… Why does he have to be so freaking perfect! The way his dark blond curls fall around his face, his deep blue eyes, his full lips… I think I may be drooling.

"Olivia. Olivia, are you even listening to me?" Oh damn, I must have spaced out. "Huh, what did you say?" my heart was pounding, I hope he didn't notice I was thinking about him. "Seriously, haven't you heard a single word I just said? I need your help liv, come on I'm serious…" Oh no not the puppy eyes. I can never say no to him when he pulls that old trick. "Sorry Isaac, I was kind of thinking about something else."

Yes, the boy that I'm so fond of and who is absolutely gorgeous is my best friend, Isaac. I've known him since I was 3 years old so I literary grew up with him. But for a while now, I've been developing some feelings for him. It's a shame that it would never work, because he doesn't sees me like that. I think… Well he never told me, but I haven't confessed either so I really don't blame him.

"That's okay Liv, I know that you wouldn't ignore me if it wasn't important. So enough about me, what were you thinking about?" Oh crap, come on brain, think of something, you can do it! " I have to pee." Really, that's the best you could come up with? Thanks a lot brain. "I'll be right back."

Oh my god, why did I say that! The thought of me going to the bathroom must be really appealing to him. Good way to fuck up my chances. All right, calm down Olivia, you're just going into that room and you're gonna make Isaac realize what he's missing.

"There you are, I thought I lost you there for a second." Crap. "Huh no, why would you lose me? I would never leave you, you are one of the best things in my life and…" "God Liv, stop rambling" he said while he was laughing at me. "I was just kidding, I know you would never leave me, that's why you are my best friend. And just so you know, you are also the best thing that ever happened to me." Ouh, he is so sweet! "Thanks Isaac" I said while I was trying to hide my red cheeks. "Stop trying to hide your face from me Olivia. I like your face, you should show it more often to me when you're blushing like that. It's cute." My head shot up to him. Did he really just say that? No he can't be serious, why would he think I am cute? Me of all people? No, he must be making fun of me. "Haha Isaac, you are so funny!" I said with a fake laugh. I kind of saw a hurt expression on his face but he was quickly back to being all smiles. "You know me so well, Liv." Ugh I kind of hoped he would call me beautiful or something like that but that only happens in movies. Get reel Olivia, he's never going to be be interested in you. "Actually, I was serious Olivia." My head shot back up. Am I dreaming? Yeah it must be that… Oh no why is he looking away from me? This can't be good. I haven't seen him this shy in years , it really must be super serious. I was now looking at him while he was searching for the right words.

"I really like you Olivia_, like like_ you if you know what I mean, and I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Holy crap! Did he really just say that? I just really couldn't believe him so I stood there gaping at him. I think I stared at him for a whole minute before he opened his mouth. "Sorry, I really shouldn't have said that. Please just forget what I said, I wasn't thinking clearly. "No wait Isaac, I really like you too. I think I've been in love with you for a while now but I was just to afraid to tell you." I couldn't look him in the eyes when I came clean about that, but before I could look at him, I felt the pressure of his soft, full lips on mine. Huh what? Isaac is kissing me? Oh my god, Isaac is kissing me and I am just standing here!? I kissed him back and the kiss quickly became really passionate.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. So this is what being in love feels like, I thought to myself. Isaac pulled back because he was out of breath. He looked in my eyes and all he said was "Wow I really love you and that was the best kiss I ever had!" before he kissed me again.

AN:Hey guys, this was my first fan fic ever so don't be to hard on me please! I jusr really wanted to try it, so if it sucks, I'm really sorry for waisting your time.

Revies are welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
